


Power Puffed Trash

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Orphaned Street Kids [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Street fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are a group of vigilantes, fighting the real bad guys





	Power Puffed Trash

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are superheroes - or at least, that's what they claim to be. They believe they were brought together for a reason. The three girls share a birthday and became orphans on their fifth birthdays. They never knew each other beforehand and were from different areas of life. Blossom grew up in Colorado with very wealthy parents. She started kindergarten a year early and attended a private academy with her own tutor.

Her parents were killed in a home invasion, and Blossom was taken as a hostage. After the kidnapper and murderer escaped from custody, Blossom fled to the streets. Bubbles grew up in middle-class Arizona with her two moms. She was an energetic girl who had been speaking English and Spanish all her life. Her moms were hippies and had gotten themselves killed during an unsuccessful Blue Crystal smuggling operation.

Buttercup grew up in the Bronx, New York, with her single dad. She's learned how to fight at a young age. Her dad allegedly died in a random drive-by shooting on his way home, but Buttercup doesn't believe that's the case. The girls are twelve now, vigilantes of the Townsville streets. They arm themselves in stolen Kevlar and keep weapons on their persons. The girls have an old garage that used to be a chop shop as their base.

An ex-chemist helps the girls do well on the street. The man is known by many aliases - The Professor by the girls, The Carpenter in his former criminal years - and no one knows his real name. Blossom keeps them afloat by being able to study any open book. She can learn how to do anything - from electric wiring to forging taxes - and adapt very quickly. She has perfect aim but lives by order rather than chaos.

She comes into the garage with cuts on her face and blood dripping from her bottom lip. The Professor is in the corner, struggling with a heavy crate that is likely their monthly supply of weapons. Buttercup is working out some aggression with some discarded mannequins they found in a dumpster behind a clothing outlet. Bubbles is in the loft, using her natural artistic talent to draw out images of their targets based on witness descriptions.

When Blossom comes out of the bathroom wearing a pale pink top and jeans, she has cleaned her wounds and applied cheap makeup. She heads to the bookshelf on the wall by the makeshift science lab when the door slams open. While Professor ignores this, Buttercup scoops up a ninja throwing star from a nearby table. Bubbles picks up a bow and arrow, and Blossom withdraws her Swiss army knife.

The redhead in the entryway rolls her eyes and shuts the door. "Put down the weapons, girls. You'll poke your eyes out."

Blossom breathes a sigh torn between relief and annoyance. Buttercup and Bubbles just groan and go back to what they were doing. The redhead tosses down a satchel she had been carrying and walks over to wrap her arms around Blossom.

"How's my Ice Queen today?"

Blossom turns around to properly kiss the other girl. "Hey, Princess. Amoeba Boys were trying to spread the flu. Actually put up a good fight this time."

Ikeda "Princess" Morbucks had been Blossom's neighbor and best friend in Colorado. She forced her dad to buy another house in Townsville where she could stay. She's an ally to the Girls and is one of the only people to know where they're stationed. Despite her 'royalty' status, she's a tomboy and enjoys slumming it up to forget her own problems.


End file.
